Percy Jackson MiniStories
by MegidosDia
Summary: multi-person mini stories. percabeth, thico/nilia nice&thalia and groviper juniper&grover also, there's stories without a specific couple. R&R! these all came from my crazy mind. rated T just in case.
1. Percy Can Do A BackFlip?

**yes, I know, its kinda short, but too bad for you. xD lol just kidding...heh, er, please dont hurt me... Dx**

**anyways, this is what I came up with one night, seeing as i'm crazy enough to "play" percy jackson at 10:00pm (like, i'm annabeth and percy comes into my room...random...)**

**so, the song is Just The Girl by The Click Five if you dont already know. just sayin. :)**

**DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**me: hello, this is irene (my names not irene but i'm calling myself irene, its close enough to my real name xD) and welcome to "PERCY CAN DO A BACKFLIP?"**

**percy: what? rick riordan never said i could do backflips!**

**me: thats why its a surprising fact, airhead!**

**annabeth: HEY! dont you dare call my boyfriend an airhead! *punchs me***

**me: OH YEAH, NOT-SO-WISE GIRL? YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME? **

**annabeth: *screams and runs away***

**me: *runs after her***

**percy: anyways, since this is a disclaimer, irene does not own the percy jackson series or the song featured in the story. they both belong to their rightful owners and my hotness belongs to me! so does annabeth! SO STAY AWAY FROM HER, LUKE! YEAH, THATS RIGHT, LUKE IS _NOT _A DUKE! *maniacally laughs***

**grover: what the hades are you doin, perce?**

**percy: never mind. LUKE IS NOT A DUKE! *punchs grover***

**grover: *runs away***

**percy: enjoy the show. GO AWAY LUKE NOT-A-DUKE!**

**anyways, let us begin the story. :) (excuse everyone's behaviour.)  
**

ANNABETH'S POV:

_You'll never get away... _he said, coming closer, his eyes like slits..._they always fall into my trap..._

My eyes closed tightly shut, trying to make it less painful. _No, _I told him, _I will get away, and you won't stop me...you can't stop me._

He just laughed and pushed me onto the ground. I screamed and fell awkwardly onto my arm. It was bent at a funny angle. It brought back bad memories of the war...Percy's 16th birthday.

I wish he could help me now.

I tried to stand up but fell back down. _You pathetic little girl,_ I heard him say, grinning evilly. _You can't even stand up._

And the last thing I saw before I woke up was Luke-no, er, Kronos, preparing to stab me.

I woke up, screaming, waking up my 3 other cabin members. It was winter break, so many people were elsewhere, not at camp. "Sorry, bad dream," I mumbled.

One of the girls said "It's ok, Annabeth," and she laid back down. In a few seconds, she was snoring.

Another one of my cabin mates said, "Maybe you should go tell Percy," and I heard a bit of teasing in his voice, but surprisingly, I heard mostly concern. I blushed and nodded. So I went over to the Poseidon cabin. I knew I would be alone, because Tyson wasn't there.

When I got to the door, I was just about to knock, when I noticed Percy, setting up a CD player. I waited, confused.

A few seconds later, music started playing, and Percy was dancing. My eyes widened.

It was a song that sounded familiar, but I didn't know it very well. It was a love song, in a wierd way...it went kind of like, "She's cold, and she's cruel, but she know's what she's doing...She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion," or something. And Percy was lip-syncing. I tried so hard not to laugh. I kneeled down so that I wouldn't fall down later.

He looked so ridiculous, he was holding a stick with a rock stuck to the tip as a microphone. He was dancing in circles and waving his arms around everywhere. Funniest thing was he was wearing Pyjama's, and it was 3:00am.

Soon, when the song got to the bridge part, he was doing cartwheels and backflips. My eyes widened so much, you could've sworn they would pop out any second.

He was amazing. (And flexible.) I covered my mouth and giggled silently (if that makes any sense,). By the time the song was getting towards the end, I could see he was tired. He stopped his flips and twirls and lip synced until the song was over.

When it was done, he panted slightly, and sat down on his bed. I poked my head through the doorway, still kneeling down, and I was smiling. "Well, that was some dance you did there, Seaweed Brain."

He looked over at me, his face red as a tomato. He laughed, blushing like crazy. He said something real intelligent like, "Uh, whaaa...?"

I laughed and walked inside. "I never knew you could do a backflip," I teased. I laughed even more when his face was so red, I swear, it was about to explode any minute. I sat down beside him and put my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and then he asked me, "Um, just asking, not to be rude, but...Why did you come? Like, is something bothering you, or did you just miss my pure hotness?"

I laughed. "Well, I had a nightmare, but it's no big deal." I smiled and stared into his sea green eyes.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "Uh, are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm sure," I said, and we just stared at eachother for a minute.

Percy leaned in and kissed me lightly. "Ok, then," he said, and ruffled my hair, "Now, you make it back to your cabin safely, and if you have any trouble, just call me and we'll sort things out."

I punched him playfully and stood up. "I will, mother, you can count on me!" And we both laughed as I saluted and went back to my cabin.

And the last thing I heard before I walked out was the sound of soft snoring.


	2. YOU'RE A TANGELO!

**well, this is absolutly random...and idc if i cant spell. x]**

**so, pretty much nico is annoying people a lot and then he thinks percy's gone gay. ;)**

**now, the disclaimer is on the first ministory, and i really dont feel like re-enacting**

**that whole scene. not fun, not fun at all. :P**

**anyways, i got this idea this morning when i got out of the shower...really random, i know. i got my fruits basket**

**idea when i saw a spider on my bedroom wall. btw, do you want that one up again? the oneshot about the spider and tohru freaking out.**

**sorry, i kinda deleted it :(**

**anyways, enjoy NICO!**

**next is a story about thalia getting high. :D  
**

Percy: *walks over to Nico* Hey Nico, whats up?

Nico: *points to Percy* YOU'RE A TANGELO!

Percy: Um, sure...er, huh?

Nico: You're a tangelo!

Percy: Uh, I get it, now you wanna go prank the Aphrodite cabin?

Nico: *laughs* you're a tangelo!

Percy: (groans) Oh my gods.

Annebeth: (Looking for Percy) Seaweed Brain! Where are you? *sees Percy and walks over* Hey Guys! (rests her head on Percy's shoulder)

Nico: *points to Annabeth* You're a SPIDER!

Annabeth: AHH! SPIDER! WHERE?

Percy: Nico! Shut up! What's the matter with you?

Nico: *points to Annabeth again* YOU'RE A SPIDER!

Annabeth: AHH! SPIDER! WHERE?

Nico: *sees Chiron in the distance and points to him* YOU'RE A PEAR!

Chiron: *walks over* Excuse me, Nico?

Nico: You're a pear! *Points to Annabeth* AND SHE'S A SPIDER! ("Ahh! Spider! Where?") *Points to Percy* And HE'S A TANGELO!

Percy: Tell him to shut up, Chiron.

Chiron: Nico, what in Camp HalfBlood happened to you?

Nico: Hehe, you're a pear!

Grover: OH I LOVE PEARS! *pops out from behind a bush)

Nico: *Points to Grover* You're a birdie!

Grover: *Grins* I LOVE BIRDIES! (high-fives Nico)

Nico: *Points to Grover* You're a birdie! *Points to Percy* And You're a tangelo! *points to annabeth* and you're a spider! ("ahh! Spider! Where?") *points to Chiron* and you're a pear! *claps*

Luke: *pops out of nowhere* Hey guys!

(Everyone glares at him)

Luke: Um, hello to you too...

Nico: *points to grover* HE is a birdie. *points to Chiron* and HE is a pear. *points to Annabeth* and SHE is a spider! ("AHH! SPIDER! WHERE?") *points to Percy* and HE is a tangelo! But YOU *points at Luke* YOU'RE A PIECE OF SHIT! GET OUT OF CAMP HALF-BLOOD! *punches Luke*

Luke: *dissolves into dust*

(Everyone Cheers)

Percy: well done, my twin tangelo!

Nico: (stares at Percy as if he's crazy) Perce, what are you talking about? *gasp* OH MY GOD, PERCY, HAVE YOU GONE GAY?

Percy: (groans)


	3. I'M A WATER FOUNTAIN!

DISCONTINUING THIS.

making a new story. ;D


End file.
